


The Black Lion Picks A Paladin

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Petty Black Lion AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, black paladin lance, black tells the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Black just wanted a manicure, what was wrong with that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about how Lance would react with the whole Lion musical chair switch thing…and then I thought about how the Black Lion would view Lances reaction. And. You know. Black Paladin Lance endgame.

Black, as the new Paladins called her, saw Blue’s cub often, even before her own kitten had disappeared. Blue’s baby was so sweet always visiting his Lion.

Shiro never visited her.

So, of course, Black paid attention to the new visitor in the Lions Den.

The Paladin would sit criss cross apple sauce, as he called it, in front of Blacks sister as he’d regale Blue with his day. There were clear dramatic embellishments but Black found the little cub endearing, with how he flailed his tiny limbs and painted Blues claws. He seemed to have some self confidence issues as well, and the Red kit seemed to get angry at him whenever he saw hik in the Den.

The cub didn’t stop dropping by after the Paladins and their Princess decided to shuffle things around either, the kitten would visit with Red, doing his best to bond with the temperamental lion, but he never forgot Blue.

He also never yelled at Red.

Black wasn’t very fond of Red’s Paladin. Red was bitter because her kit no longer spent time with her, but she seemed to be growing attached to Blue’s kitten.

Black was envious of Red and Blue both, Yellow and Green were content as neither had to play musical paladins.

It was silly that the five humans and two Alteans thought they had any choice in the matter of who piloted them. Blue especially had taken her time selecting her Paladin, a whole 10, 000 years.

Black just wished the Red kit and the Princess would stop prancing around as if she would actually let the kit pilot her.

She’d much prefer Blue’s cub. This caused some strife between her and her sisters, Red wishing to make her lot jealous, Blue just wanting her cub back for herself.

In all honesty Black just didn’t want the Red Paladin to pilot her because Shiro thought he was the one to pick his replacement. Black would have to go through a few more training techniques before she wold be satisfied when the humans and Aliens found Shiro.

But it would take them far to much time to find Shiro if they kept trying to get Reds Paladin pilot her. If they wanted Shiro they should give her Lance. She wanted to get her claws done like Red and Blue!

Black was completley allowed to be kitish every once in a millenia.

Black growled as the Red kit banged his fists against he barrier, what did he hop to get from this? Black walled over to where Blue and Red were sitting she was done with the Red cub.

The Red Paladin followed after her, clearly indignant. Black ignored him and Greens giggles. Blue nuzzled her gently, trying to provide some comfort. Red merely Mooney after her Paladin.

The red cub yelled a little longer before stalking off, almost crashing into the sweet Blue kitten. Black, Blue and Red sat up a little straighter, purring excitedly as the kit made his way to them. Green and Yellow wandered over curiously.

Black turned to Blue, doing her best to plead with her eyes. Yellow nudged the cub with her muzzle, poking him with her claws.

The Blue kit looked at the Lions in awe. Black smiled appreciatively with the rest of her pride. Yes, this was a good cub. Nice amount of fear and adoration.

Blue sighed dramatically and plucked up her cub in her mouth, placing the terrified and flailing kitten onto Black’s nose. Black beamed.

The kitten fainted.


End file.
